


goad

by j_gabrielle



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Banter, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Sex, short fic, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Arthur takes him apart with expert ease, and Orm wonders how many have come before him.





	goad

**Author's Note:**

> aw yis. sum almost maybe pr0n shizz.

Arthur takes him apart with expert ease, and Orm wonders how many have come before him. He conjures a queue of faceless and nameless strangers that have taken their place under Arthur, been kissed, caressed, teased, cajoled into affections. He drifts through his thoughts and finds himself jealous of all who helped shaped Arthur before him. 

"If you're still thinking, then I'm not doing this right." Arthur murmurs, drawing him back to the now with a gentle nip to his lips, and the scratch of his beard against the skin of his throat.

Orm hooks his leg over Arthur's hip in retaliation. Giving him a better angle to nudge his cockhead against him. His breath stutters at the sensations of almost having him in him, scratching the back of Arthur's neck when he pushes again. 

A soft bark of a laugh, and Arthur shifts his hips. Running his free hand through Orm's hair, he holds their gazes. And coaxes more than his head into him.

It doesn't hurt as it once did the first time they did this. The burn of Arthur stretching him aches a little, like it always does. Arthur fills him slowly, conquering him. Though, his mind helpfully supplies, Arthur would never see it as such. He'd probably think of something sentimental like, making love.

The clack of teeth against teeth and the taste of liquor startles him. Arthur surges, and Orm chokes on a moan. 

"There you are."

"I didn't go anywhere."

"Yeah, but I found you again nonetheless."

"Stupid man." Orm says, a small smile curls at the corners of his lips.

"Well you're the one who said he loved me, so I guess you're even dumber than I am." 

"Point." Orm concedes. "Now are you going to just waffle about, or are you going to fuck me properly now?"

Arthur barks a laugh wrapped in an exhale, bracing himself as he rolls his hips. And does just as Orm goads him to.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Tumblr (for what that's worth these days)](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)  
> \--  
> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
